Mest Gryder
Mest Gryder is a member of the Magic Council. He used his magic to have everyone believe he was a member of the Fairy Tail Guild so that he could be chosen as a participant in its S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial at Tenrou Island. He wishes to find knowledge there to disband Fairy Tail in order to earn a promotion. Appearance Mest has bright eyes, dark hair and three scars on the left side on of face. He wears a dark coat with an upright collar and two long arm warmers worn above the sleeves. Personality Mest is willing to do anything to attain a promotion, even illegal search and seizure. Which is exactly what he does with his infiltration of Fairy Tail's holy land. Even if it means disbanding an entire guild he'll do it just to gain power. He most likely chose Fairy Tail due to the Council's hatred for them. Despite his self interest, he is not without some heart. He befriends Wendy and later saves her from a deadly attack even after his position as a non-Fairy Tail member was exposed. History He apparently came very close to finishing in the S-rank Trial last year . He revealed that he was previously Mystogan's disciple. However, Pantherlily doubts this. It is later revealed that he is part of the newly reformed council, trying to put an end to Fairy Tail. Synopsis S-Class Trial arc He was selected to compete in the trial along with Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar, Elfman, Cana Alberona, Fried Justine, and Levy McGarden. After learning that he would need a partner, he later met with Wendy and told her that he was Mystogan's disciple. He then asked her to lend him her power, which drove out a rude remark from Charle, who didn't seem to trust him. He acted oddly as he tried eating snow and floating in an icy river while explaining to the pair his wishes to join the world of S-ranked mages. Shortly after the master arrived to explain the rules of the first trial, he explained to Wendy that the S-class promotion consists of numerous exams each year. When the first trial started, Mest and Wendy were forced to wait due to Fried using a rune on the boat, which prevented everyone from leaving for 5 minutes. As soon as the rune was released, despite believing to be at a disadvantage by Lucy and Cana, Mest and Wendy disappeared from the boat and arrived on the island before them. Mest and Wendy ended up getting a battle path against Gray and Loki which ended with Mest being knocked out easily much to their surprise. Mest awoke to find the battle already over and tried to comfort Wendy on the sudden loss. At the same time, en route to the island, Charle and Pantherlily questioned whether Mest was really a member of Fairy Tail due to the fact that Mystogan rarely let anyone see him, let alone take on a student. This theory was also supported by how Gray and Loki questioned their memory of him when the duo tried to recall his partner for the last competition. Later Mest mentions to Wendy that the island that the test holds a secret of Fairy Tail and suggests they explore. While Wendy looked in awe at the beauty, Mest looked on with a mysterious smile. He then became ecstatic when he realized that Zeref was on the island. Mest became somewhat anxious when he saw the warning flare that Erza fired above Tenrou Island. He and Wendy were alter confronted by Charle and Pantherlily, with the latter pushing him back against a boulder to interrogate him. They were interrupted by the sudden appearance of one Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory, Azuma. Magic and Abilities His magic abilities should be considered S-class, being a member of the Magic Council but the full extent of how powerful are not fully known. Nevertheless, Mest has displayed a variety of powerful abilities. Memory Magic: ''This magic allows Mest to alter the memories of others. It seems to be very powerful, as he was able to fool even Makarov and S-Class mages such as Erza Scarlet. Another indication of its power is the fact that members of Fairy Tail believed he came close to winning the previous S-Class Trial. ''Teleportation Magic: This magic allows Mest to teleport to any given location. The limitations of this magic have not been revealed. Sensor Magic: Mest was able to detect Zeref's presence on Tenrou Island without even being near him. He also pushed Wendy away from a spot that a split second later would be filled with explosions, and was able to detect the perpetrator's presence, even though the perpetrator was merged into a tree. Trivia *The name Mest means "The Most" in Swedish, and it also means "Manure" ''in Dutch. ''Gryder is a "Pot" in Danish. *Mest apparently tends to have moments of short attention spans and assumes strange poses when requesting something. *He is the first mage not to be revealed as a S-class who managed to cast magic with success on Makarov, something even Mystogan's sleep magic couldn't fully do. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Magic Council